


Dragons Rescue Riders The quest for the striped gobbler dragon.

by Littlefury13



Category: Dragons: Rescue Riders (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, OOC, childrens story, fairy tale, for younger audiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: Dragons Rescue Riders-Leyla and Dak are going on a quest to help a tribe of Viking that fell under a curse. Charcters will be partly OOC, Story will be for all audieces.





	Dragons Rescue Riders The quest for the striped gobbler dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a testing for a new fanfic. Some characters of the Rescue Riders will be used but they could be more or less OOC, cause I haven’t watched the series yet, only read the wiki and bios of the main characters who will play a role in my fic. Leyla and Dak can not only speak to dragons in my story, they can speak with animals too, due to the fact to be raised by a dragon. They will be dragon characters from both series, dragons and rescue riders. And their behaviour and abilities will be partly different. The fic will be a bit like a fairy tale, for all audiences, who would like to read it. Dragons and tribes from both of the Dragons universe will be involved. So lets begin and tell me what you think. Oh and please not, English is not my native speech, so they could be some spelling and writing errors in it.

I wanted to try something new with the new series "Rescue Riders". Have not seen the series yet, but read about it and saw some clips. Updates will come sporadic when I have time to continue.

**Chapter one: Cutters surprising discovery**

The autumn wind blew the dry leaves over the quiet Wilderness. Leyla and Dak were standing on a high rock not far away from Huttsgalore overlooking the landscape. Dak was trying to gather his and Leylas dragon friends with his horn.

_“Toooooooot!”-_ sounded Dak´s horn but the forest and the mountains cloaked themselves in silence. Only the wind rustled through the dry leaves.

The little Viking boy blew as hard as he could, the wind carried his sounds in all directions, but who could hear them?

“Its no use, brother. All our friends had already went into hibernation. Winter is not far and you know that most of our dragons don’t like the cold. We will met them in spring again, when they awake. ” Leyla said, wrapping her fur cloak tighter around her, to protect herself from the chilling wind.

“Aww, but I thought they were still around. Its still autumn, not winter yet. Let’s have a last try.” Dak said, put his horn again to his lips and blew into it.

_“Tttoooooooott!”_

Again Silence.

“I told it. No one of them can hear you.” Leyla sighed.

The Shriekscales slept with their pack in a warm cave they digged out. Only the first warm winds of spring will wake them again.

And Aggro, the brave Fire Fury, slept in her stable under a thick load of hay. She too will not awake till spring.

So are the Sizzle and the other Slobber Smelters, who are resting in their warm and safe cave. When the first trees will begin to bloom again, they will awake.

“Chrrr….chrrr…chrrr…”that’s how Burple, the violet Rocksplitter is snoring in his little cave under the lighthouse, lying on a warm wool blanket he´s got from Mrs. Borgomon. He was dreaming of warm lava and other rocky specialities.

At the same time, Zepla, the little Puffertail, slept under an old hollow oak tree. The pillow he was resting on, had he gotten from Leyla. And the dried and salted fish near his resting place he would eat at first when he would be awake again as his first spring-breakfast.

“You are right. We will be met them again, when spring returned.” Dak sighed and lowered his horn.

Only Winger and Summer, Leyla and Dak´s true dragon friends where not hibernating. They had left their home at the lighthouse to search for the twins.

“They are they!” Winger said, as he spotted the two children on the rock. Now Leyla spotted the two dragons too.

“Summer! Winger! We are here!” Dak called and waved his arms. The two dragons flew over to they brotherly and sisterly friends and began to talk what they should do with the rest of the day.

Suddenly they saw a fire signal from Cutter, the Relentless Razorwing, rising into the sky.

“Ah, Cutter is not hibernating too! And he is sending us a signal, calling for us!” said Dakk and mounted Winger.

“Lets go and see what he has found.” said Summer, while Leyla climbed in her saddle.

Well, Cutter had indeed something special. He had caught a strange little being in the woods, who was now standing before the dragon. It reached Cutter only to the joints of his front legs, and was human-but as small as a middle-sized mushroom. He wore a Vikings attire and a little helmet and looked like a Viking-but more like a dwarfed version of it.

“You, tiny human! Don’t you dare to move and stay where you are, understand? And don’t you dare to make trouble, right? Or I squash you like a bug!” Cutter growled with a stern voice.

“Bug? I am no bug! And I am not called bug! I am Skot from the Bunbaker-tribe!” the tiny human spoke up and crossed his arms.

When the twins arrived, they couldn’t believe their eyes.

“T-that’s a dwarf! A dwarf Viking! I never saw such a tiny human!” Dak stared.

“Me too.” Winger nodded.

“You don’t think, how difficult it was to catch this little wimp! He may be tiny, but he knows how to defend himself! He spied on me but I was able to snatch him and held him trapped till you arrived. Heh, he was really afraid of my spikes! He said his name is Shot or so, can hardly understand his tiny voice.” Cutter explained.

“No Shot! My name is Skot Sverdasson, understand, you dumb lizard?” the tiny man growled.

“Hey! If you want to insult me, I will…”

“Hold it, Cutter. Let me do the talking.” Leyla interrupted the Razorwing and swatted in front of the tiny viking.

“I am Leyla and this is my brother Dak. We are from the village of Huttsgalore. These are our dragon brothers and sisters. Winger, Summer and Cutter. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Skot Svedarsson.” the girl introduced herself and the others, but the tiny man continued to ramble.

“This grey dragon is a double-liar! First, I did not spy on him, he did on me! I belong to the old and great tribe of the Bunbakers! We are creators of the finest pastries and breads of the whole archipelago!”

“Tribe of baker-Vikings? I never heard of that.” Leyla said.

“And my sister has lots of knowledge!” Dak nodded.

“Aye, we are the famous Baker-Viking tribe! The main speciality of our pastries are the “Plum-buns”, its an old and special recipe we did for generations! The Meatheads and the Bog-Burglars are loving our Plum-Buns very much! As goes for other tribes! Even the great wise Shaman from the Ice-Peak Mountains loves our Plum-Buns very much. We brought much of our finest pastries every ten years as an offering to him. But the receipt for the Plum-buns is very special, with very special ingredients. And it is given from Father chief to the eldest son or daughter who will become the next chief! And the current chief, who knows how the Plum-buns are made is our great chief Mardo, keeper of the secret receipt.” Skot explained. “And now the time has come to bake new offerings for the great wise Shaman-but something terribly happened.”

“Let me guess: Our chief forgot the recipe?” said Summer.

“Why did he not write it down?” Leyla said and pulled out her diary.

“No! This recipe is too valuable to write it somewhere down that someone could steal it! But nevertheless, something really terribly happened. Our great chief got sick twelve years ago. He forgot the sacred recipe and we had to bake it with the help of the fragments some of us remembered. And the wise Shaman has gotten very annoyed because the Plum-buns were not as delicious as before-and he punished us with a curse. He made the whole Tribe-all of us tiny as mushrooms! He turned us into dwarfs!”

“I see.” Leyla murmured.

“And now the time for the offerings will be at the end of this year-and our chief still don’t remember the original recipe! They are still some ingrediencies missing! We tried over the last years to make our famous Plum-buns perfect again, but its no use! We are doomed to stay dwarfs forever!” Skot sighed sadly, but then he remembered something. ”But-our Shaman and Elder made a foretelling not long ago. One day two children with dragons would come to our tribe to help us finding the missing ingrediencies for our Plum-buns. I am sure you are the ones who can save my tribe! I and many others of our tribe were in the woods and mountains looking for herbs to show them our chief. Maybe he would remember the missing ingrediencies, when he sees them.”

“We? I have never before heard of Plum-buns before. No one in Hutts Galore have even made such a pastry.” Leyla said. 

“And I have never before eaten something like Plum-buns.” Dak said.

“Us neither.” the three dragons said.

Well, it was really a great misfortune, to lose the special recipe. While the twins and the dragons are still thinking it over, a small longboat with three tiny Vikings was sailing down the river.

“I hear voices! They are coming from the forest! Its one of our tribe!” the first on the ships bow said. “Lets take a look! Bring the boat to the shore!”

“At once, Kiv!” the second Viking-dwarf said.

When they had tied the boat up, the three Vikings silently walked up a hill and hid behind a rock.

“By the gods! Look! Two red haired kids and three dragons! Boy and Girl! Like our elder has foretold! And Skot is with them!” Kiv said.

“We must return to our tribe at once! Chief Mardo must hear about this!”

The three tiny Vikings ran back to their boat as fast as their little feet could carry them.

To be continued….


End file.
